


Kingdom Come

by Janecat



Series: Alone With You [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground beneath him seems to shake ever so softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Come

Jason's acting strange and by strange he means nice, in a manner of speaking. He's still forceful, bruises and scratch marks still evident on his skin. Still harsh and cold but it's different. His insults have less fire in them, like he's planning a new method of attack. Dick tries to convince himself that maybe Jason is finally starting to care about him. That all the occasional gentle touches and kisses really mean something. In Jason's arms he can almost forget the pain and rage running wild in his head. He wants this.

“He called me your plaything.” he says the next night.

Jason says nothing at first, “If you were only that I wouldn't have let you train.”

“So what am I?”

“That's up to you.” He says, “Stay in bed and be the fuck toy. Or, go out and own the city with me. It's your choice.”

He suits up the next night pushing the unease and nervousness out of him as he puts on his domino. He tries to treat it as he always has, like a switch. He is no longer Dick Grayson he is Nightwing, albeit a different version of said hero. That doesn't mean however he can't still do good. He and Jason can protect this city even if it's not the same brand of good his family goes by. He refuses to lay idle purely based on their thoughts of him, not when he has Jason. He doesn't need them.

Tim thought he was going to attack. He saw Dick and knew what he had changed into. Knew he was dangerous. A blink of an eye and a change in stance is all it took. Dick's months of fighting and struggling amounting to nothing in the end. He's angry, doesn't even know at who anymore. Everyone. Himself. He feels steps from shattering completely. What happens then?

The cold chill of the night pulls him out of his thoughts, it's time to move- to fly.

Jason stays closer to him on patrols over the next week. There's an aura of possessiveness about him that Dick feels oddly comforted by. He's finding less and less reasons why Jason keeping him is such a bad thing after all. When they fight together they're unstoppable. Jason's pure strength and his quick agility. Bones get broken. Teeth get knocked out. Dick tries to end each encounter with a trip to the emergency room rather than a body bag. No matter what happens to him he doesn't think he will ever accept killing the way Jason has.

This of course doesn't stop Jason. Dick can run fast but he can't outrun a bullet. He watches another criminal fall and wants to tell himself it's going to be OK. That this man has served a purpose and maybe because of him no one else will have to die under their watch. A fools hope. Jason senses his building anger and brings him closer. His touch is like fire in these moments, even through the Kevlar he feels his skin begin to warm. The firm grasp at his hip steadies him as he rests his head on Jason's shoulder, closes his eyes and breathes in his scent. He'll be OK.

Another event Dick's not sure what to think of is Jason widening the range he can travel. Jason never gives him a solid answer why, maybe he's finally proven he has no plans on escape. It's not that he doesn't think about it, he still does. The end result of it though is what frightens him. Completely alone, where does he go? How has he become so weak and afraid?

Jason smells of smoke, he stands unmoving as Dick calms himself. Sometimes he thinks of asking for a kiss but quickly dismisses the thought.

A hand strokes his jaw, “Let's go.” again it's commanding but there's something else to it.

Does Jason hold him because he needs him get his brain sorted to continue or because he actually wants to? Another manipulative ploy or a true sign of affection, maybe it's both, Jason's always miles ahead of him.

They fight in perfect sync. They run like a well oiled machine, nothing stands a chance. Dick's missed this feeling, thoughtless concentration. He's a circuit board of reflexes and counter attacks. Jason steps back just to watch him fight, the spotlight right on him, he doesn't disappoint.

He expects Jason's hands on him a sort of reward, he used to it. Instead he turns away, “Should head back.”

Dick nods, ignoring the tinge of disappointment in his chest.

He leans against the tiles of the shower, hot water prickling against his thighs. He sinks to the floor, water now falling onto his head and shoulders. The water may soothe his muscles but his mind always wanders. It's been a week since his run in with Tim and Damian with no sign of them during their patrols. Dick wants to be surprised he really does but it's just another nail in the coffin. He closes his eyes allowing the sound of the water raining down on him to overtake his senses. At the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing his head perks up, he pushes himself to his feet as Jason steps in.

“I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just-” he pauses, his eyes traveling up and down the other man's nude body. Every muscle. Every scar. He knows them all.

Jason steps forward pushing him onto the cooling tiles. Lips at his neck have him shutting his eyes again, the teeth that follow make him gasp out. He breaks the skin and laps at the wound. Dick bites his lip at the sensation. It's pain. It's distraction. He wants more. Jason drags his tongue down to his collar placing another bite at the bone slipping further until he feels a set of lips against his nipple. It's not that the bite isn't expected he just isn't anticipating the scream turned to moan from his own lips.

He can feel Jason grin as he barely manages to breathe out, “More.”

Somewhere deep down inside he should feel disgusted with himself. Hate himself for wanting this but- he doesn't. He wants Jason's bite marks all over him. Wants proof that he belongs somewhere, to someone.

When the younger man pulls back, his tongue ghosting over the first bite, his eyes lock onto Dick's, “You're smiling.”

“It felt... nice.”

Jason twists the taps shutting off the water, “Get on the bed, don't bother drying off.”

Water and thin little blood trails drip down his body while he sits on the bed waiting for Jason to reemerge.

“Tell me what you want.” he says from the doorway.

Dick stares at his hands.

Footsteps quietly pad over stopping in front of him, an index finger under his chin brings his gaze upwards. “If you can't tell me what you want then maybe you are just a toy.”

Jason will always push him even when he thinks there's no ground left to stand on.

Dick takes a breath, “I want... your teeth on me.”

“And what do you want them to do?”

_Bite me_ , is the simplest answer but he knows it won't be enough, “Mark me.”

There's a glimmer of a grin on the his face, “Face down.” and Dick doesn't hesitate.

Jason steps away briefly but when he returns it's with his fingers slick and wet against Dick's entrance preparing him. Jason's cock fits him perfectly, stretching him just enough as he slips in. A hand at his hip tells him to move up onto his hands and knees so he does. He understands the simplest of gestures like second nature. The pace quickens until his arms begin to wobble, too tired from the night's fighting, then falls to his elbows. Jason buries himself deep leaning over him.

“You want this?” he whispers into his ear.

“Yes.”

He feels teeth graze across his shoulder searching for the right spot. Pinpricks of anticipation course through his body when Jason finally bites down and bites down _hard_ . Dick's body shakes a deep groan rolling out from throat, his hips rocking onto the cock inside him. As Jason pulls back his mouth leaving Dick's shoulder he imagines the blood that must be on the other man's lips. No more time is wasted, the thrusts restart hard and fast, fingers gripped so tightly on his hips Dick's sure there will be nail marks. All the better. A satisfied growl fills his ears when Jason cums, the hot thick liquid sending Dick into another spasm. He barely begins to catch his breath when his eyes grow heavy, a throb in his shoulder the last thing he feels as he falls asleep.

Dick stares at the damage in the mirror as he suits up for patrol the next night. Some bites still red - some forming into bruises. All marks Jason gave him because he wanted it. No one decided for him, his choice. He could still very well be in the freezer but he chose not to be. Dick zips up the suit and puts on the domino, he's ready. He's going to be fine.

Patrol is easy, Jason even allows him to take care of the first set of trouble, knocking them out rather than kill them. He feels certain it's affection until Jason shoots down the next guy with way more bullets than necessary. The ground beneath him seems to shake ever so softly.

“I won't make you do it but you have to fucking get over it.” Jason says up on the roofs while they stare ahead at the city before them.

“I know.” he quietly replies, knowing fully well he won't.

Jason sighs, pulls down his cowl and face guard, “Come here.”

Dick takes the few steps over and gets pulled into a bruising kiss, the energy of the night fueling them. He feels the ground vibrate and for a second he thinks it's in his head - until he sees Jason's face.

“What?” he turns in the arms he's gotten so used to and feels his stomach drop.

It's Batman. The real Batman. Bruce. Looking right at him.

“You're coming with me.”

He watches Tim and Damian land beside his former mentor. Jason's arms grip tighter then fall away, he knows the other's positioning himself for a fight. Dick feels a bit in a daze. He looks at his family and feels the bite on his shoulder give a faint pulse.

And everything falls apart.


End file.
